James Jordan/The Spectre
The Spectre is a character created by Ralph Bear he stars in his main series The Spectre comics and a recurring character in The Justice Heroes Series on youtube originally voiced by JAEH and now currently voiced by Max Stein Character Overview The Spectre (James Jordan) is an comic book nerd who dreams of being a real life super hero and after a major crime wave nearly forced their family to move away from Memhpis, James armed himself with his police father's weapons and wearing his old halloween costume and vows to protect the City of Memphis from gangs, super villians, and crime lords in the city of Memphis. He also teams up with a super genius side-kick named Tara Trent who also helps him fight crime by communicating with special head sets for more complex missions and create more weapons for his war on crime. He tend to called, "The Low Budget Super Hero" or "Batman 2.0" by many super villians through out his adventures. Appearance James Jordan is a average 5'9ft tall african american teenager with short black hair, brown eyes, and his usual outfit is a Navy blue T-shirt with a white batman logo and black jeans. His Spectre outfit is really an improvised combinations of dark clothings to make into a complete make-shift super hero costume. He wears a black cape and hood halloween costume, plain black T-shirt, black jeans, navy blue fanny pack, black gloves with gauntlets, and black converse all star sneakers. Some times he temporary wears a protective foam half mask protecting a broken nose after a fight with Mad Rabbit. Personality James Jordan is a comic book fanatic and enjoy buying comic books at his favorite local comic store (particularly Spider-man and Batman comic books mostly), his love of super-hero comic books tend to make him very daring when going into action and say corny comic book dialogue from the silver ages like "Great Scott" or "Good Job ol' Chum." James is a cool and sometimes mellowed out guy. He tends to lounge around reading comic books, go on computer and hang out with his friend Tara at starbucks, usually talk to each other's lives and social problems. He's a bit sensitive usually get easily upset when someone rubs him off the wrong way, mistaken him from batman (a recurring gag), hates people calling his "Utility Belt" a Fanny Pack (another recurring gag) and gets angry whenever someone makes fun something he likes comic book related. He tends to hide these sensitive feelings a little by playing off a bit of a cocky facade acting all cool and tends to impress some girls with his skill (or lack there of sometimes) and never exactly get to convince someone about being something he's not. James greatest weakness is his shyness towards women as he freezes up entire whenever he get seduced by various Villianesses. Making him somewhat socially awkward towards women except towards Tara and Mad Rabbit. Special Abilities The Spectre has no known super powers, and no hand to hand combat skills at all what so ever and usually defend himself with batons and tonfas. Spectre is armed with various strange gun based weapons created by Tara which is located around Spectre's Utility Belt (a customized Fanny pack) where he carries these weapons. Spectre's Utility Belt Tara's Customized guns * Customized Tazer Gun * Customized Tranquilizer Gun * Net Gun * Plastic Bag Gun * Bubble gum Gun * Glue Gun * Gasoline powered Grappling Gun * Lube Gun * Electro Gun * Boomer rang Gun Spectre's only special talent is that thanks to his skills at playing basketball, he's good at evading and playing mind games with his opponents to the point of taunting them. He maybe inexperience as a crime fighter but he can be quite clever. And another one of his special talents is that his sharpshooting skills and reaction time is incredibly precise and rivals that of a master quick draw able to lay waste of three of his targets in half a second. Synposis Trivia * Despite teaming up with Tara for a long time, he has no romantic feelings for her, it's only more platonic. He has a crush on Mad Rabbit. * Various shoot em' up films, lupin the III, and Swat Kats inspired the creation of Spectre (not kick-ass, since ralph bear never heard of the comics at the time) * The Character was created when Ralph Bear was having a conversation with his father in the rain, while improvising a new outfit for halloween.